Watching
by Amon's Angel of the Darkness
Summary: COMPLETE He was watching her, watching him. The flower was wilting, the avenger was falling. If only she had waited for him. If only . . . SasuSaku oneshot


Watching  
SasuSaku oneshot  
Summary: He was watching her, watching him. The flower was wilting, the avenger was falling. If only she had waited for him. If only . . . SasuSaku oneshot

Disclaimer: AAOTD does not own Naruto, nor does she own Naruto in any way, shape or form. She just likes to refer to herself in the third person, that she does. Because she has an ego bigger than a peanut and a brain larger than . . . COOKIE!

AAOTD: My first SasuSaku.  
Amon: What about me?  
Takara: Are you ever going to write a Cross fiction?  
AAOTD: I shall answer it in this order: 'What about you?' and 'There's a section for Cross already? Where!"  
Amon, Takara: (sighs)  
AAOTD: I don't really care for SasuSaku since I've never been influenced to . . . COOKIE!

* * *

They both fell to the damp ground, wet by the recent sprinkle of rain and the shedding of each other's blood. Their breaths came in short gasps, neither had the power nor will to move. He watched her eyelids fall over emerald orbs and for a moment he thought that she had left him. 

He gathered his remaining strength and crawled pathetically towards her unmoving body. He hissed, pain shot through his arm before it gave way under his body. Damn, he was so close to her. He took in slow, steady breaths, trying to remain in the world of the living as long as he could, long enough to voice his regret, his apology and his last confessions to the girl he had left behind.

"S-Sakura," he called out to her. That movement of his chest caused him to cough, losing more precious time and crimson blood.

At once, her eyes opened, dull and glassy. She slowly blinked when he called for her again, her eyes met his and a smile tugged at their lips.

Who would have known that this would be the end of their stories?

The avenger of the Uchiha Clan had been dealt a fatal blow by his own sweetheart, the one who had confessed her undying love for him over and over. By honed, beat-in instincts, he had reacted to the stranger before realizing who the assassin was behind the mask.

Hours of fighting had finally broken the cat anbu mask, releasing a waterfall of pink hair and revealing an all too familiar face he had always wanted to protect. Sasuke should had known it was her.

"How did I do?" Sakura breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. He wanted to laugh at her, call her annoying. All she ever wanted was acknowledgement from him, that would have made her happy for the rest of her life. Contentment filled him, knowing that she herself had not changed.

The pink haired kunoichi was looking at him, but she couldn't see him anymore. The avenger felt guilt at being the one who made her lose her sight during the battle.

"Better . . . " he answered her.

She knew he was always beside her, always watching her. She felt it, even though he had been gone for so long. Tears pricked her eyes, she had so much to tell him, but she knew he already knew what she was going to say. She only wished that their dreams could come true.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He wasn't looking at her, his eyes were closed. She could imagine him, could always see him in her mind and in her heart's eye. She smiled, happy that it was Sasuke who did this to her. Her life was for him, she had always kept everything for him, from her first kiss to the honor of being her first and only holder of her heart, no one else but Sasuke Uchiha would do.

She suddenly felt as if someone was lifting her up, a warm, peaceful feeling filled her. She could picture them in her mind and wished that it could have been under different circumstances.

He was holding her, supporting her, treasuring her like he should have done years ago. Sasuke closed his eyes as his head fell into the crook of her neck before kissing her softly. Her hand weaved through his hair, touching, feeling him one last time. Their time was up, their moment together was coming to an end. He was sustaining her, keeping her alive for just a little bit longer so he could tell her that maybe one day, he could have returned her feelings. If only she had waited for him. If only . . .

"Sasuke," she whispered, her hand slowly slipped away from his hair, she opened her eyes so he could see her, "I love you."

Her lifelong wish went unfulfilled, but she was satisfied nonetheless. She had died for the one she loved most, with the one she loved most. She was the one who awoke the true Sasuke Uchiha, she had been the one to save him from the thick darkness where not even Naruto's brightest light could ever hope to reach.

Sasuke watched in slow motion as her hand fell onto the cold, unfeeling ground. His world was darkening, his body was numb, but he could finally feel it.

An emotion he thought that he couldn't possess anymore came back to him, and he felt grief, guilt and happiness all jumbled up together because of it, because of the body he held in his unfeeling arms.

His tired body slumped onto Sakura's. He dragged in a final breath, "Thank you . . . Sakura, for everything . . . " he leaned down so their foreheads touched, his eyelids fell as he told her what she always wanted to hear in life, "I love you."

Here is a flower, wilting . . .  
Here is an avenger, falling. 

Here are the friends, crying . . .  
Here are the mourners, acting.

There is god, watching . . .  
There is history, writing.

Here are the lovers, loving,  
Here are the lovers, dying,  
Here are the lovers, together.


End file.
